Happy Halloween!
by HanStephanie19
Summary: One-shot on Halloween for Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, Tom and Keri. Tom invites the four other spies too his house for a horror film sleepover. Yet feelings are let out towards each other during these sinister horror films. Includes a lot of Zan and sprinklings on Toneisha! Please read and review!


**Hey guys HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my one-shot for Halloween so I really hope you enjoy reading it and please do leave a review, I love hearing what you think!**

It was a Friday at school and Tom realised that it was Halloween tomorrow. As alarm bells went off in his head he began to put together an idea.

As the school bells went off to signal it as the end of the day he begun to put his idea into action.

"Guys, it's Halloween tomorrow!" Tom asked excitedly as he approached the four other teens that were waiting for him at the gate, Zoe and Dan 'talking' together or as Aneisha, Keri and Tom agreed as 'flirting' although Zoe didn't really know what that meant but seeing that this was Aneisha, Keri and Tom we were talking about there was no talking them out of it.

"Oh, yeah" Dan replied looking up at Tom, realisation clouding his features.

"What's Halloween?" Zoe and Keri both asked in unison their voices sparkling with curiously.

"Errmm it's when... you dress up as like evil things like vampires and witches and go trick or treating and watch lots of horror movies" Dan said just as excited as Tom by this point.

"Yeh, so I was wondering you could all come dressed up to my house and we watch horror movies and stuff and you can all stay for a sleepover!" Tom said curious to what the others might think.

"I think that that's an amazing idea!" Aneisha and Keri said in unison then turning to see each other and high-fiving in triumph.

"Yeh I agree it should be fun and I love scary movies!" Dan encouraged his face lighting up and wracking his brain into thinking what he might dress up as.

"Zoe? You in?" Tom asked looking towards the red head with green eyes.

"Yeh sounds good!" She replied her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Okay then so tomorrow. My house. 6:00. Bring sleepover stuff and don't forget to dress up as something." Tom said as he said his farewells and began to walk home to prepare his house for tomorrow night.

Aneisha, Keri, Zoe and Dan all said goodbye to one another apart from Keri and Zoe because they lived at the same safe house and off they went to get an outfit together for Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Ker?" Zoe asked as she walked into her sisters room across the hallway from hers.<p>

"Yeh Zo?" Keri replied wondering what her sister was going to ask her.

"What are you going to go as?" Zoe asked sitting at the end of Keri's bed.

"I think I might go as a witch" Keri replied. "What about you?" She finished.

"I don't know" Zoe sighed looking down.

"Ermm why don't you go as... an evil... Ballerina or school girl?" Keri asked.

"I'd like to go as an evil ballerina but I don't really have anything to wear" Zoe replied sadly.

"That's okay, we can go to the shops now to get something!" Keri replied pulling her sister by the hand, out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Zoe collapsed on her bed, placing her newly bought Halloween costume beside her wardrobe on the way. She wasn't sure on the outfit herself but Keri convinced her to buy it and there was no convincing Keri when she had her mind set on something.<p>

Zoe sighed curling up into a ball under her duvet and drifted off into the land of sleep as she began to fantasise herself about the events that would happen tomorrow on Halloween and what scary movies that they might watch.

* * *

><p>Dan had to force not to grin as he regarded Zoe's Halloween costume at Toms party.<p>

She had a tight black dress that clung to her slim figure and flared outwards slightly at her waist with the ends covered in black lace. Basically a black tutu. Her auburn hair had been curled and lay loosely on her shoulders and her eyes were outlined perfectly with eye liner and mascara, defining her moss green orbs that were full of life. She wore a black beaded choke chain around her pale neck and black stockings that stopped halfway up her thigh with black pumps on her feet.

Dan literally had to tell himself to breathe, trying desperately not to show her feelings for her in front of all his friends, as he sat down beside the green eyed redhead on one of the sofas in the corner of the Tom's lounge.

Tom looked around the room smiling. He was Frankenstein with green face paint. Aneisha was red riding hood with a red cape. Keri was a witch with a black wig and pointy hat. Zoe was a ballerina with her black tutu. And Dan was a vampire with his black cape.

"Okay dokey everyone, we are all here so what should we watch tonight?" Tom asked holding out 3 films in front of him. " We have 'Cabin in the Woods' 'Devil' or 'Woman in Black'?" He finished showing the four the films.

Aneisha's face lit up with excitement "apparently the Woman in Black is amazing so I vote for that one!"

Tom nodded "okay we have a vote for the woman in black, who else would like to vote for the woman in black?"

Dan put his hand up, his older brother had seen it before and said it was really scary so now was the moment to see whether he was lying or not. Zoe saw Dan's hand being raised in the corner of her eye so thought she'd put her hand up just because he wanted to see she felt the urge too. Why was that?

"Woman in Black it is then" Tom said as he looked at the four hands lingering in the air. He made his way over to the disc player and Aneisha and Keri started talking about something to do with make up or the latest single by Taylor Swift.

Dan turned to look at Zoe who was sat beside him looking up at him smiling gently.

"You look really nice tonight Zo" Dan said softly, searching her green eyes with his blue ones.

Zoe blushed a deep red, the same shade as her hair as she muttered "Thanks"

Tom placed the disc in the DVD player before turning around and grabbing the remote, placing himself on the other sofa beside Aneisha who was squished beside Keri. Dan and Zoe however had to hold in giggles as Tom looked a little bit uncomfortable next to Aneisha but he soon forgot about it as the film started playing.

Halfway into the film, Zoe decided that she didn't particularly like horror films. They kept making her jump in places she didn't expect. And that's a first for Zoe.

Half way through the film she had curled her legs up underneath her and was sitting ever so slightly closer to Dan compared to the beginning of the film, so now that her knee was touching his and their shoulders were only a few centimetres apart.

A scream entered the room from the 'Woman in Black' and Zoe jumped flinging herself into Dan's arms, burying her head into his shoulder and covering her face with one of her hands, trying to think of anything other than what she had just witnessed by the film.

Dan looked to the side of him to see Zoe's head on his shoulder looking anywhere but the screen. He smiled to himself before wrapping his arm round her shoulders rubbing her arm comfortingly with his thumb. Zoe looked up at him and smiled thankfully at him, and as he smiled at her back with deep blue eyes full of an emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she summed up the courage in her to do something she had always wanted to do.

Zoe reached up and pressed her mouth softly against his. Dan was surprised but his mouth answered hers just as gently. He had wanted this for so long and for her to feel the same way about him just made his heart fill up with even more love than he had ever felt or dreamed of before. Zoe, astonished to Dan's reaction reached her hand up so it rested gently on the side of his neck. Dan moved his arm from her shoulders and moved it to wrap around her waist securely.

When they eventually both broke apart for air they rested their foreheads against each others breathing in as much oxygen as they possibly could, just so that they won't pass out in the next 30 seconds.

"I love you, so much, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before you left to find your sisters" Dan whispered so softly, he didn't think that she heard him, but she always heard him.

"I love you too, always, don't be sorry, I didn't tell you either." Zoe whispered back smiling as she began to lose herself yet again in his bright blue eyes that were now ever so slightly dark, rubbing the side of his neck with her thumb.

They both smiled at each other once again their surroundings finally registering in their ears, they couldn't hear any screams from the film, or nothing for that matter.

Zoe's arm slipped from his neck and they both turned around to see 3 very different expressions from their friends.

Tom was smirking as per usual. Aneisha was smiling at her best friend with happiness glinting in her eyes. Keri had her mouth open her face a picture of shock at the couple who were in embraced tightly in each other's arms.

"You... heard all of that didn't you?" Dan asked quietly trying very hard not to burst out laughing at Keri's facial expression.

"Yep!" Keri answered her mouth closing with a loud SNAP! So loud that it actually sounded if her jaw would fall off of her mouth.

Dan and Zoe looked at each other and blushed before looking down smiling, Zoe taking his and in his own and resting their intertwined hands on Dan's thigh.

"Oh boy!" Tom exclaimed before pressing play on the film. Aneisha and Keri just laughed whereas Dan and Zoe looked slightly confused but shook it off as the film started playing again.

During the rest of the film, Zoe jumped a couple of times due to the dramatic sounds and echoes that happened during the film. Each time there would be a scary scream or terrifying jump Zoe would literally squeeze as close Dan as she could, if that wasn't already possible.

And each time, Dan would comfort her and kiss her on the head whispering 'it's okay' or 'don't worry' and those words along with his healthy heart beat which thumped against her cheek, as her head rested against his muscly chest, made her whole world feel safe.

When the film finished Zoe yawned, curling up against Dan.

"You tired Zo?" Dan asked running his hand up and down Zoe's arm. Zoe nodded warily and Dan looked towards the others. Keri had her head on the side of the sofa, her arms acting as a pillow with Aneisha resting her head on Keri's shoulder. Tom looked towards Dan and nodded.

Tom got himself off the sofa ignoring the clicking in his legs as he got up. Grabbing a blanket off of the pile in the corner of the room and gently placed it over the two sleeping girls on one of the sofas. He then grabbed another two, throwing one on the floor and giving one to Dan who now had a red-head literally lying on him, Dan smiled and wrapped himself and Zoe in the blanket resting his head on Zoe's and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aneisha and Keri woke up first, slowly getting off the sofa, shaking their hair out of their eyes.<p>

Aneisha spotted Tom on the floor and tapped Keri on the shoulder pointing to the sleeping genius on the floor. Keri looked and smiled moving into her bag and pulling out her camera taking a shot of Tom sleeping on the floor.

Keri then looked up to the sofa next to the one that herself and Aneisha had slept on too see the sight of two teens asleep.

Dan was now lying on the sofa, his head resting on the side with the rest of his body lying across the whole length of the sofa with his legs hanging off the end. In his arms was a certain green eyed red head quite literally lying on Dan. Her head was underneath his chin and the rest of her body was lying on Dan's, her arm draped across his neck with his arm around her waist.

Keri and Aneisha couldn't stop smiling at the cute couple so took a couple of shots of Romeo and Juliet.

Dan's eyes opened revealing light blue eyes, that were greeted with the red head sleeping on him. He smiled to himself before he started stroking Zoe's hair out of her eyes. Zoe sighed, before her eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings to become face to face with Dan's azure eyes staring at her with love and happiness shining deep in his eyes.

Zoe smiled back at him before realising that she was on top of him, looking a little bit confused she looked down and saw the black t-shirt of Dan's hidden behind his cape that was still on from last night.

"Sorry" Zoe said looking back up at him.

"Don't be sorry" Dan replied "You don't need to be" He finished leaning in and planting a small kiss on her lips. Zoe kissed back with the same sweetness resting her hand on his cheek.

"Seriously? Kissing again? Oh my god! It's disgusting!" Tom muttered rather loudly, causing Dan and Zoe to pull away slightly from one another.

Aneisha and Keri looked over at Tom whist Dan and Zoe both said in unison " It's not disgusting!"

Tom just rolled his eyes and Aneisha and Keri just burst in laughter.

* * *

><p>Later that day the five spies were lounging in Tom's bedroom playing Truth or Dare. In a circle Zoe, Keri, Aneisha, Tom and Dan began playing, Keri had to walk out side and say "I love Boris Johnson" to the first stranger she saw.<p>

Aneisha had to eat a mix of coke, coffee and liquorice. Whereas Zoe had the ice bucket challenge only in her vest top and shorts, after she did it however she was freezing so Dan gave her his spare jumper to her, it was a bit big for her slim body but she didn't really notice too much because she was already in Dan's arms.

"Dan, truth or dare?" Tom asked looking towards Dan who had Zoe curled into his side, her arms wrapped securely around his waist, with his arms around her shoulders.

"Truth" Dan replied ever so slightly unsure to what the question might be.

"Errmmmm do you think you will love anyone else as much as you love Zoe?" Keri blurted out.

Dan looked down at Zoe and smiled at her before looking back towards the other three teens.

"No, I don't really think that's possible" Dan said smiling as Zoe squeezed him closer to her with Dan kissing her forehead. Dan had been out with a lot of girls but none of which he had ever loved more than Zoe.

"Well... That was a waste of a question!" Tom muttered "I think it was a pretty obvious what the answer was" he finished. Dan and Zoe both blushed before Aneisha broke the slightly awkward atmosphere.

"Truth or dare Tom?" Aneisha asked looking over to the brunette.

"Truth" he answered after seeing Zoe's, Aneisha's and Keri's dares he thought he'd better stick with truth.

"Do you fancy Aneisha, Tom?" Dan asked his lips quirking up into a mischievous smirk.

Tom blushed before replying with a quick "No"

Keri broke yet another awkward silence between the teens by bringing up the subject of lunch.

* * *

><p>As it came to the middle of the afternoon everyone begun to say their farewells to Tom as they filed out the door. Tom getting a bundle of "See you soon"s and "Thank you"s as he saw the four figures walking off into the distance, Aneisha and Keri in front of Dan and Zoe whom of which had theirselves tied up in each other; Zoe had her arm around his waist under his jacket but above his shirt, with Dan's arm around her shoulders.<p>

Being the gentleman Dan is carrying her bag for her even if she protested against him.

As Keri, Zoe and Dan made their way up Keri's and Zoe's driveway after dropping Aneisha off on the way, Keri started fiddling with the door key as she fumbled to get it in the key whole.

Zoe turned towards Dan, smiling as she noticed how the sun bounced off his golden mop of blonde hair, that matched with his heart warming azure eyes that shone with happiness and mischief.

"You really didn't have to carry my bag Dan" Zoe said not noticing that Keri had slipped inside unnoticed to her because she was too busy focusing on her boyfriend. Dan bit his lip with hints of amusement and love as he looked up at her.

She had to force herself to breathe at her boyfriend making him look and seem even more attractive in her eyes, If that was at all possible.

"I know that Zo" Dan replied a smirk working it's way onto his face.

Zoe laughed gently before gently running her hand up his toned chest across his shoulders, resting on the side of his neck as she pushed on her toes, pushing her mouth gently against his. Dan made a small noise of surprise deep in his throat gently placing the bags on the floor beside them, his arms finding and resting on her hips pulling her close to him.

When they broke away from each other, a few minutes later they both gasping, working to pull oxygen into their lungs, with both their foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you" Zoe beamed, opening her eyes to look at him still a little bit breathless from only a few seconds ago.

"I love you too Zo" Dan replied giving her a heart warming smile back before picking up hers and his own bags that he dropped about five minutes ago.

Zoe gave him a grateful smile for her bag and turned to walk into the door that had been left open by Keri before turning back towards the blonde to see that he hadn't moved apart from the movement of swinging his own bag on his shoulder.

Zoe couldn't keep it in her, so she just ran towards Dan and threw herself into his arms, breathing in the scent of his cologne that he was wearing making her world feel safe.

Dan responded immediately wrapping his strong arms around her waist holding her as close to him as possibly could the scent of strawberry shortcake shampoo filling his nostrils.

Both were comfortable in each other's company so just stayed there in their tight embrace, feeling safe whilst the world just seemed to stop for them. What a Halloween weekend this was.

**And voilà my work here is done! I really hope you have enjoyed reading it and please please please drop reviews! (On my knees begging here!) I should hopefully be updating 'I love you' soon!**

**Thank again everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Lots of love,**

**Han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S: Happy 15th Birthday to one of my best friends today! xxxx**


End file.
